


Visión panorámica.

by dissonancce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romanticism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissonancce/pseuds/dissonancce
Summary: Después de la guerra, es normal quedar con secuelas. No es fácil estar al borde de la muerte, y sentir nuevamente que esta no estará persiguiéndote a todo momento. La persona que menos esperó se encargó de él, tal vez por el dolor compartido, o por la culpa. No lo sabía, pero sí entendía que no podría estar solo el resto de su camino.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 12





	Visión panorámica.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Yo únicamente uso sus personajes y situaciones sin fines de lucro.

Los secretos que una vez creyó ocultos, se presentaron ante él, y la idea de tener entendimiento de aquello, en vez de tranquilizarlo, lo mortificaba. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía. En un momento de su vida deseó saber todo de sí mismo, y ahora que era tan consciente de ello, dolía bastante no tener nada más por lo cual pelear. Su familia no estaba, los que creyó cercanos desaparecieron en un velo de malos entendidos, y ahora se cubría entre las bajas tensiones de su mente.

—Esperamos que considere nuestra propuesta, señor Potter—. Levantó la mirada de sus manos, que se encontraban jugando entre ellas mientras el señor del Ministerio hablaba. Lo miró unos segundos, seguramente sin prestar real atención a este; y, como era de esperarse, lo notó—. Puede mandarnos una lechuza de ser así—. Y se levantó, dejándolo solo en aquella cafetería de Hogsmeade.

Sentía como todos y cada uno de los presentes en esa cafetería lo miraban más de la cuenta, y deseaba, por un maldito momento en su vida, ser tan anónimo como cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts. Pero no, él nunca lo había sido; era aquella estrella de esperanza, aquel líder que todos quería; menos él. ¿Desde cuándo eligió ser relevante? Desde que se metió más de la cuenta en su papel de héroe.

Terminó aquel wiski de fuego, haciendo una mueca cuando el alcohol quemó su garganta. Se había vuelto fan del dolor, de aquella sensación anestésica que le daban las bebidas adultas, tal vez hasta había olvidado un poco qué esperaban todos de él después de terminar la guerra.

Se levantó, listo para volver a Hogwarts. Decidió caminar, a paso lento, con el frío calando sus huesos, y él sin tener nada más que su capa cubriéndole. El helado clima le recordaba que estaba vivo, y eso era algo de lo cual se aferraba. ¿Por qué no tuvo esa valentía de querer la vida un poco? Tal vez así no hubiese acabado como un adulto joven sin esperanzas más allá de las paredes de la escuela.

Ser Auror ya no se veía tan atractivo como en un comienzo. Pelear contra magos oscuros ya no le parecía algo en lo que quisiera quedarse. Y con esa sensación, ya no sabía qué hacer de su vida. Siempre creyó, al menos desde que pisó Hogwarts, que sabía a dónde iba, qué quería. Ahora no estaba seguro. Tenía todas las oportunidades en bandeja de plata, y él no creía que alguna fuese la que le otorgara la tranquilidad que siempre buscó.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan depresivo? Desde la guerra, claramente. Ver morir a aquellos que te vieron crecer cambiaba a las personas. Que otros sacrificaran su vida por la de él, era algo que no soportaba. Cargar con el peso de que pudo ser más fuerte, de que pudo ayudar, pero no lo hizo.

Salió a penas con vida, y eso parecía suficiente razón para felicitarlo. Aunque Harry no lo sentía así.

—Es tarde para estar caminando—. Levantó su mirada de las huellas que alcanzaban a marcar el suelo. Ah, sí. Estaba empapado. Había comenzado a llover cuando salió a Hogsmeade, y no quiso realizar algún hechizo para ello. Después de todo, no tocaba su varita desde la guerra.

—Lo siento, profesor Snape—. Era extraño, hasta incomodo, verlo nuevamente después de salvarlo de la muerte. La única persona a la que pudo salvar, y a la cual le debía más de lo que podría pagar en algún momento. Todo era tan confuso en su cabeza. En un momento estas encerrado en un cuarto bajo las escaleras de la casa de personas que no te soportan, y al otro estás en una guerra donde pareces ser primordial. Creyendo, creciendo, toda su vida con el pensamiento de ser finito e insulso.

—No me concierne—. Parecía que la voz del adulto era más para él mismo que para Harry, pero el chico detuvo su paso—. Pero, ¿se encuentra bien? —. Snape había cambiado a sus ojos, al igual que todo el mundo. Ya no estaba seguro de Snape, de Dumbledore, ni de él mismo.

—Tiene razón. No le concierne—. Y continuó su pasó, con un peso en el pecho. Dolía tanto estar vivo después de ver morir a otros. Se supone que su vida era la que debía ser entregada, no la de todo el mundo.

Su garganta comenzó a cerrarse, sus pasos iban cada vez más lentos, dolorosos. Se detuvo, porque sintió como si sus pies se hubiesen mezclado en el concreto, y no pudiera levantarlos del suelo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Desgastado, asustado. Debía tantas cosas, aunque nadie lo pudiera admitir. Él no debía estar con vida, y aún seguía en eso. Con oportunidades que debían tener otros, no él. Ser importante le pesaba.

Sintió su cabeza dar vueltas, la falta de sueño comenzaba a hacer de las suyas, al igual que su nulo apetito, llenándose únicamente con algún alcohol de Hogsmade cuando salía. Estar en Hogwarts era malditamente mortificante, no, no solo Hogwarts. Cualquier maldito lugar le recordaba cada una de las acciones que pudo detener.

No pudo continuar viendo el suelo, cuando este lo golpeó de frente en el rostro, y su vista dejó de ser clara.

— ¡Harry! —. Fue lo último que escuchó, antes de despertar en la enfermería.

—Parece tener signos de estrés, profesor—. No quiso abrir los ojos, descansando en aquella camilla que no era suya, pero en la cual había estado muchas veces a lo largo de siete años—. Y, no quiero preocuparlo, pero… ¿debería llamar a San Mungo?

— ¿Es necesario? —. Era la voz de Snape, pero no parecía tan típica, no cómo la recordaba, al menos. Por otro lado, se negaba a ir a un hospital para enfermos (mentales, en su caso). Él no estaba mal, solo estaba… Asustado de nada. Ya no había amenazas potenciales, ya no había un ser oscuro que deseaba su vida a toda costa. Entonces, ¿por qué el miedo que nunca sintió se presentaba ahora?

—Profesor, ¿no ha visto algo atípico en el comportamiento del chico? Desde que volvió a estudiar, parece un muerto viviente—. Snape no podía quitarle razón a Poppy, porque la tenía. Sí había notado al muchacho apagado. Caminaba casi llevado por el viento, se golpeaba sin querer, y no asistía a las comidas. No sabía si la causa era que sus otros amigos, Granger y Wesley, hubiesen terminado ya su etapa escolar; esto debido a que Harry se tomó un año sabático, y volvió cuando la generación de él no estaba. ¿Era la soledad? No lo entendía; era preocupante verlo así.

—Lo sé—. Afirmó—. Pero no pueden meterlo a San Mungo.

—Profesor, perdone por decir esto, pero el chico no se ve lo suficiente bien, mentalmente, como para mantener solo por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin que se caiga por una ventana o se choque con alguna columna—. Por más gracioso que pareciera, Harry había sufrido aquellos accidentes. Torpeza, llamarían algunos. Pero le había restado tanta importancia a su vida, que llegaba a caer sin notarlo, chocar sin importarle, y romper más de una vez su nariz. Era una sombra de lo que fue.

— ¿Y qué tratamiento se le puede dar acá, en el colegio? —. ¿Por qué Snape insistía?

—Podría tener vigilancia, y darle una poción para el estado de ánimo depresivo. Pero ahora los maestros están ocupados con las preparaciones de los grados.

—Yo no—. Aquello sorprendió a Harry—. No tengo que organizar nada referente a los últimos estudiantes, así que podría cuidarlo, al menos hasta que salga—. Pero, lo más seguro, es que cuando salga de Hogwarts, se quede en la casa, siendo atacado por sus pensamientos.

—Bien, profesor.

No entendió por qué permitió ser trasladado a una mazmorra con el profesor, tampoco entendió cómo sus amigos se enteraron, puesto que, a los dos días, recibió dos lechuzas: Una de Ron y otra de Hermione. Ron le decía que iría a visitarlo en unas semanas, Hermione igual, pero agregaba unos cuidados para la “depresión”. Él no era depresivo, no se lesionaba, ni siquiera pensaba en el suicidio.

—Levántese, Potter—. Snape pasaba de su cuarto al del chico todas las mañanas, quitándole las cobijas, y casi obligándolo a levantar de la cama. Por él, se quedaría en ella lo que quedaba de su vida; pero esos no eran los planes de su maestro.

No lo llevaba a comer al gran comedor, pero lo obligaba a comer, bajo su frívola mirada. No habían hablado a penas, Harry no tenía ganas de hacerlo, no recordaba la última vez que lo hizo. Snape tampoco hacía más que hablar lo necesario; lo hacía levantar, le daba comida, y lo vigilaba por los pasillos. Al menos no había caído por una ventana nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué hace esto? —. Su voz era más rasposa de lo que recordaba. Estaban en la sala de estar del mini apartamento que era la mazmorra de Snape. Este levantó la mirada de su libro.

—Ya hablas. Pensaba que te habías decidido a un voto de silencio. Lo extrañaré—. Su humor agrio lo entretuvo, de alguna forma—. No importa por qué lo haga, pero ver a un estudiante en un estado mental tan deplorable es vergonzoso.

—Supongo—. Masculló.

— ¿Ya eligió qué hacer cuando salga de acá? ¿O piensa quedarse por siempre? —. Aquella pregunta le detuvo el corazón. Por esas dos semanas, había dejado de pensar en lo que le atormentaba del futuro, y se dedicó a disfrutar de no sentirse completamente solo en Gryffindor. Era lo de menos, puesto que la sala común se sentía vacía sin sus compañeros de siempre. Ginny aún seguía en Hogwarts, pero la veía muy poco. Su relación con ella terminó, cuando se dio cuenta de que esta solo lo veía como el héroe que no sentía que era.

—Supongo—. Volvió a mascullar.

— ¿Supone? A esta época ya debería tenerlo claro. Sigue siendo el mismo, Potter.

—Supongo—. Snape lo miró, esta vez con el ceño fruncido. Parecía molesto por alguna razón que Harry no entendía. ¿Por qué se molestaría de que no le hablara? Después de todo, no fueron siempre los mejores amigos, y dudaba aún de su relación tan inestable con este.

—Si solo va a responder en una palabra, no responda—. Gruñó, y Harry, claramente, no le respondió, llenando más el medidor de cólera del adulto. Este dio un golpe con el zapato a la pata de la mesita frente entre él y Harry, asustando al último—. ¿Por qué se está comportando de esa forma?

—Si tanto le molesta, profesor, me hubiese dejado.

—Mi objetivo era que estuviera con vida; si el señor Oscuro no pudo acabar con usted, ¿va a dejar que un problema mental lo haga? —. Eso dolió más de lo que esperaba, pero hizo que su expresión cambiara un poco, sintiéndose realmente culpable, de nuevo. Tenía razón, muchos se sacrificaron, y él lo estaba pagando con una infantil actitud triste. Era difícil salir de ese agujero de desesperación, y a veces miraba con morbo las pociones que usaba Snape para hacerlo dormir.

—Lo siento—. Dio un suave chillido, como si le hubiesen pateado a él mismo—. No sé qué me ocurre—. Bajó el rostro, encorvando su espalda, y cubriendo sus antebrazos con las manos, mientras se mecía adelante y atrás. Estaba superándolo, todo lo estaba superando. Y él se sentía protegido únicamente cuando su mente dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Al dormir por su propia cuenta, era inevitable no sentir terror de estar al filo de la muerte; y su mente, masoquista, no lo dejaba descansar, caricaturizando a todos los que fueron al otro velo por él.

Snape se levantó de su silla, y Harry pensó que lo iba a dejar allí, meciéndose en un mueble, abrazándose a sí mismo, tratando de curarse con su propia compañía. Eran momentos así donde deseaba a sus padres, a su padrino, hasta a sus amigos. Pero ninguno estaba, y se encontraba en medio de una crisis frente a la persona que hizo imposible (y salvo) su vida.

Entonces, en un acto que lo sorprendió, sintió los brazos del profesor alrededor de sus hombros, y como este lo acercaba al pecho. Escuchó el latido del corazón de este, su respiración se detuvo, pero, de alguna forma, descansó con aquel tipo de cercanía. No era quién esperaba, ni mucho menos, pero llegaba a ser reconfortante la forma en que lo sostuvo durante unos minutos, y aquel balanceo en su asiento se detuvo.

—No eres el único que quedó con secuelas—. Le escuchó murmurar—. Pero si eres el que tiene más razones de desarrollarlas—. Aquello lo consoló, pensar que no estaba siendo débil por dejarse caer de esa forma. Su mente era tan rápida al momento de actuar, y en ese momento se sentía tan lento que no sabía cómo continuar con la carga en sus hombros. Pesaba tanto, sintiendo que lo sostenía a su lugar.

Los días continuaron pasando, y Harry mostraba leves aumentos de energía. Leves, pero que un espectador quisquilloso como Snape notaba. Al menos, ya no batallaba levantándolo de la cama; y la comía no la devolvía como en un inicio.

—Gracias por venir, señorita Granger—. La chica, una adulta en todo lo que cabía, iba bien arreglada, con un gabán café y su revoltoso cabello en una cola alta. La muchacha se veía feliz de verlo, algo que no creyó que ocurriera con esos muchachos que una vez detestó (pero cuidó) tanto. Las cosas cambiaban muy rápido.

—Despejé estos días en cuanto me escribió, profesor.

—Ya no soy su profesor—. Ella sonrió.

—Tiene razón. ¿Dónde está Harry? —. Estaban caminando hacia la mazmorra donde se hospedaba el chico. Al parecer, a McGonagall también le pareció una buena idea; nadie deseaba ver al chico, el salvador del mundo mágico, encerrado en San Mungo por secuelas de la guerra.

—Está en el cuarto a la izquierda. Los dejaré—. Y la chica asintió, yendo por aquel pasillo hasta el lugar. Tocó la puerta, y un _adelante_ la recibió, pasando por esta hasta ver a Harry en el alféizar del cuarto, con vista directa al bosque oscuro. Parecía perdido allí, pero se veía con más color de cómo lo describió Severus en la carta.

—Harry—. El chico dejó de mirar al exterior, y ella se acercó a abrazarlo. Lo extrañó tanto, y estaría más tiempo con él, pero tenía labores que cumplir. Lo separó un poco, analizándolo. Estaba delgado, demasiado; notaba los pómulos de las mejillas y la clavícula marcada; el cabello de él siempre fue un desastre, y ahora no mejoraba; los lentes estaban remendados una y otra vez con magia; y sus labios resaltaban bastante en la palidez de su rostro—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —. Esa pregunta le dolía, porque nadie se la había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—Infeliz—. Murmuró—. Vacío. No sé explicarlo… ¿Cómo llegaste?

—Snape me escribió—. Era sorprendente lo preocupado que parecía estar ese hombre con él, aunque ya hubiera saldado su deuda—. Parece bastante angustiado; no dejaba de enviarme adelantos de tu estado.

—No entiendo por qué lo hace.

—Yo creo que estás tan adentro de tu mente, que no te das cuenta de lo obvio—. Y Hermione no era idiota, menos cuando se trataba de otras personas. Lo notaba porque siempre fue así. En un comienzo creyó que su maestro solo quería molestarle la vida a Harry, después se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Pero los últimos años le daban a entender que el hombre no veía más a Harry como el hijo de una amiga. Le alegraba, de alguna forma, que su amigo no estuviera del todo solo.

— ¿De lo obvio?

—No importa—. Le acarició el cabello—. ¿Has pensado ir con un profesional mágico? Ya sabes, psicólogo.

— ¿Crees que estoy loco?

—No todos los que asisten a ello lo están. Y creo que te sentaría bien que alguien te escuchara. ¿Has hablado de ello con alguien? De lo que sientes—. Harry negó. Decidió no mostrar aquella etapa suya, y evitaba a cualquier costo decir más de la cuenta de su estado de ánimo. Por ende, respondía con palabras que no fueran un sí o un no; más bien, un punto en el limbo. Cómo él.

Pero lo pensó. Pensó mucho en hablarle a alguien cuando su amiga se fue. Porque se sentía ahogado de todo lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, lo que llevaba. Un peso bastante grande para que él solo lo cargara, y no entendía cómo había llegado a ese punto.

Una noche, la poción de sueño no hizo efecto, y deambuló por todo el cuarto una y otra vez, esperando que algo lo durmiera. Pensó en golpearse tan duro que perdiera el conocimiento, estar despierto era tan desesperante como dormir. ¿Entonces qué no lo sería? De nuevo pensó con morbo en la poción, y aquello lo aterraba. Su vida había costado la de muchos para quitársela el solo.

Corrió por el pasillo, y sin preguntar, abrió la puerta contraria a la suya, despertando por el fuerte ruido a su maestro, que parecía dormir con un ojo abierto. No lo culpaba, estuvo con los mortífagos, eso debía traer bastantes dolores. Entonces, entendió, que ese hombre seguramente era el único que podría entenderlo. Lo vio, como este sufrió en la infancia, como era humillado, como tomó malas elecciones, y como ahora estaba completamente solo, igual que él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —. Lo vio rascar el entrecejo entre las pobladas cejas, antes de abrir los profundos pozos negros.

— ¿Puedo hablarle de algo? —. Pensó que iba a decirle que no, sería lo más consecuente debido a su irrupción. En cambio, este solo asintió, invitándolo a sentarse en la cama, frente a él. Lo hizo, casi tropezando con sus pasos.

— ¿Y bien? —. No pensó llegar tan lejos.

— ¿Ha pensado usted… en el suicidio? —. Aquello le sacó la primera expresión anormal al hombre, algo que nunca creyó verle hacer. Parecía sorprendido, dolido, constipado, pero comprensivo. Tragó duro, bajando su mirada. Tal vez no fue buena idea.

—Sí—. Harry volvió a mirarlo, también sorprendido—. Creo que todos hemos estado en un momento en que pensamos que la vida no es atractiva. Más cuando se ha sufrido tanto. ¿Tú piensas en la muerte? —. Tuteó, por primera vez a Harry.

—Es difícil no pensarlo cuando todos los días de mis últimos siete años han sido al borde de la misma—. Entonces su voz se cortó, y sintió que aquel nudo no iba a dejarlo continuar. Aun así, se forzó a ello. No iba a echarse para atrás—. Y ahora no es así, pero sigo pensando que no valió la pena nada, realmente. Muchos murieron, usted estuvo a punto de, yo igual.

—Pero seguimos acá, ¿no? —. El mayor se movió un poco en la cama, acercándose al joven—. ¿Por qué le aterra la idea de que se perdieron vidas? Con o sin usted, iba a pasar. Y ellos lo sabían: Si no eran ellos quienes morían, lo harían todos. A veces uno debe tener un pensamiento casi atrevido hacia el rumbo de la vida. No puedes esperar que todos estén vivos y felices; el mundo no es así. Y podrías llamarlo idiota, pero nuestra vida es insignificante ante la enorme cantidad de cosas a nuestro alrededor.

— ¿Qué lo mantiene con vida? Si en un momento yo era la razón, debido a la guerra; ya no lo soy. Entonces, ¿por qué? No tiene… sentido. Y la angustia de que vuelva a aparecer una amenaza tan grande es demasiado para…

—Para una sola persona—. El maestro pasó sus manos por encima de las cobijas, y tocó la palma de las manos del chico, acariciándolas. Su tacto tranquilizaba a Harry de una manera casi imposible. No le asustaba, no le desagradaba. Era tan anestésica la forma en que los dedos largos de su profesor recorrían su fría piel, que temblaba con ello—. Déjame ayudarte con ese peso, Harry—. Lo llamó por su nombre. Miró los ojos de este unos segundos, antes de asentir. Era tan cómodo no sentirse solo en esa lucha que seguía.

Al menos, seguía en su interior.

**Author's Note:**

> Era mi primer Snarry, quería escribir algo sexual, pero también deseaba mostrar mi pensamiento hacia lo que continuó al finalizar la guerra. Creo que fue un buen comienzo. ¿Qué opinan?   
> Se subirá a Wattpad en unos días, cuando tenga portada. Por el momento, me enamoré más de AO3. ♥


End file.
